


Pie

by Kestrealbird



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Corporate murder husbands, Drabble, Fucked up business ideas, Heavily Implied Cannibalism, Loosely inspired by Sweeney Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Rhys is nothing if not creative with his ideas. Jack is more than okay with that





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this lil piece if it hits your fancy. I kinda imagined Jack making the pies afterwards and Rhys being his foodtaster because I love that dark shit lol

“It seems a shame, Jack,” Rhys sighed, “to leave them like that.”

“What d’ya want me to do, Rhys?” Jack smiled, “sell them to a priest?”

Rhys looked down at the mangled mess of limbs and flesh in front of them and grinned. “Now there’s an idea.” He turned to Jack with a manic glint in his eyes, gesturing as he spoke. “Think of how hard it is for Pandorans to get good meat these days!? The cost for it is insane, Jack! So,” he dropped his voice to a filthy whisper, “let’s get them something easy to buy. Just a little pie, here or there, they don't have to _know_ what's in it! Think of the business.”

Jack thought about it - thought of how easy it would be to put these corpses to use and stop them from clogging up his station. Thought about how much money the Pandorans would pay for a bit of extra _meat._ More importantly, he thought about sending them as gifts to his rivals, made from their own people without their knowledge.

He wrapped Rhys up into his arms, spinning them around as he laughed, and kissed the air straight out of Rhys’ lungs.

“It’s _brilliant_.”


End file.
